


You Work Too Hard

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Ejaculation, I Love You, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Squirting, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, a little plot, pharah is a squirter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: 'Can’t it wait until morning? I miss you.' Fareeha texted.Angela felt a wistfulness fill her as she realized that she had spent more time in the clinic than with Fareeha as of late. She honestly could use a nice night of relaxation with her love.'Alright, I am coming.''Hopefully we will both be coming tonight,' was the reply from Fareeha, and Angela immediately blushed, biting her lip softly.





	

Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler sat back in her chair with a long sigh, slender fingers rubbing her tired eyes. Papers were stacked inches high on her desk, the piles containing medical records, complaints detailing her patients’ various aches and pains, the occasional thank-you letter.

Opening her eyes, Angela stared fondly at the portrait of her girlfriend that she kept on the desk; Fareeha ‘Pharah’ Amari, the one and only. Angela had known her mother, Ana, as something of a mentor back in the days of the original Overwatch. Now, as Overwatch was rebuilt, she got to know—and love—her only daughter.

The medic’s gaze switched to the papers strewn about her desk, her expression darkening at the workload she still had to get through, and then to the clock. Past midnight. Pulling out her phone, Angela saw that she had a text from Fareeha, and smiled.

_I’m waiting up for you, ya hayati. Come to bed soon. You work too hard._

The text was from only two minutes ago, and Angela was sorely tempted to abandon her work in favor of her lover’s strong arms instead.

 _I should finish my work first,_ Angela typed. _I’ll be there later._

_Can’t it wait until morning? I miss you._

Angela felt a wistfulness fill her as she realized that she had spent more time in the clinic than with Fareeha as of late. She honestly could use a nice night of relaxation with her love.

_Alright, I am coming._

_Hopefully we will both be coming tonight,_ was the reply from Fareeha, and Angela immediately blushed, biting her lip softly. It _had_ been quite a while, and Angela was suddenly craving Fareeha’s touch.

Swiftly shutting down her work computer and sweeping the papers into a stack, Angela grabbed her coat and hurried out the door, flipping the light switch and locking the door. She made her way through Overwatch’s new base, headed for the soldiers’ quarters. Each member of Overwatch had their own room, although her own bed hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her in months—not since she and Fareeha had grown more serious.

Finally, she drew level with Fareeha’s door and quietly slipped inside, closing and locking the heavy oak slab behind her.

“Hello, ya amar,” Fareeha’s deep, accented voice drew her attention to where the woman was rising from the bed. She wore one of Angela’s old t-shirts, the fabric tenting over her nipples enticingly.

“Meine geliebte,” Angela greeted her fondly, letting herself be folded into the taller woman’s embrace. She breathed in the smell of smoke and vanilla that always clung to her warm brown skin with a smile. She felt lips against her hair, kissing her head softly. “I missed you.”

Angela tilted her head up to her lover, lips pressing together in a chaste kiss before she broke away and headed to the on-suite bathroom.

“I will be right back,” Angela promised, “And then we can…enjoy ourselves.” Fareeha smiled at the implication, settling back onto the queen-sized bed. Angela brushed her teeth and relieved herself before pulling her jeans and shirt off, walking back into the bedroom in her undergarments, a large towel in tow. She watched Fareeha’s pupils dilate with a certain satisfaction.

“You are so beautiful,” Fareeha murmured as Angela crawled onto the bed, spreading the towel under Fareeha’s raised hips and settling herself over her love. Strong arms laced around her waist, pulling her ever closer. “Ana bahebak.”

Angela knew only limited Arabic, but smiled as she recognized those ‘three little words,’ as the English put it.

“Ich liebe dich,” she replied, leaning in to kiss Fareeha on the tattoo she sported under her right eye. She trailed her lips down to Fareeha’s, capturing them in a sweet kiss. Fareeha slid her hands over her pale back, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin under war-calloused palms.

Fareeha pulled her love closer to her, tongue sweeping over her lower lip. Angela opened her mouth with a small noise of happiness, and the soldier bit said lip gently, earning a soft gasp.

As the pair lost themselves in each other’s lips, Angela pulled herself up to straddle Fareeha’s hips. Breaking the kiss, the medic reached for the hem of Fareeha’s shirt, tugging it up and over her head. The golden beads in her hair clinked gently as the Egyptian shook her tresses out of her face, looking up at Angela with nothing short of pure adoration in her big brown eyes.

“You are gorgeous, meine schatz,” Angela murmured, pale hands tracing the well-defined muscles of her abdomen, trailing up over her bare chest to cup her cheeks, tilting her head up for another warm kiss. “So gorgeous. I am so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Fareeha whispered, undoing the clasp of Angela’s bra and tossing the garment aside. Her eyes travelled the length of her lover’s body, strong hands gripping her slender hips. Soft breasts tipped with small, hard nipples; smooth, pale skin; strong, elegant hands. “You are a goddess.”

Angela blushed, her hands settling over the dark ones resting on her hips. Her head tilted back, exposing her soft white throat to her lover, who began to lick and nibble at the enticing skin hungrily. Angela moaned quietly, holding Fareeha closer to her.

Fareeha’s warm mouth trailed down to Angela’s chest, kissing her way towards her nipple; looking up, she made eye contact as she licked over the hard bud, making Angela sigh happily, smiling down at Fareeha. The Egyptian cupped her free mound in one hand, massaging softly. Carefully, Fareeha wriggled out from under Angela and into a kneeling position.

Fareeha allowed herself to show off as she easily flipped their positions, pushing Angela down onto her back with a slightly-cocky grin. Angela gasped at the sudden change, biting her lip as she stared up into those gorgeous brown eyes. Slowly, Fareeha lifted Angela’s hands, kissing each of her pale palms before pinning them above her head with one large hand. Angela’s pupils dilated, her back arching automatically, straining to get Fareeha’s mouth back on her skin.

“You look so impatient, ya amar,” Fareeha murmured, a wicked glint to her smile. Angela huffed slightly, squirming.

“Perhaps I am,” Angela admitted throatily, eyeing the way Fareeha’s breasts dangled so enticingly above her.

“Would you like something?”

“You know I would,” Angela replied, before she melted under that gaze once more. “Please, meine geliebte.”

“Please what?” Fareeha asked, her mouth hovering just inches from Angela’s.

“Kiss me,” Angela breathed, closing her blue eyes. “Please.”

Fareeha’s lips connected with hers, warm breath ghosting over her face. Angela made a small noise in her throat, relaxing into the kiss. Fareeha let her hands go so she could lay over her body, wedging one thigh between hers, and Angela hissed in a breath, clutching at strong shoulders as her hips rolled against the pressure between her legs. She felt Fareeha chuckle at her eagerness, but she cared not.

Pulling away from their kiss, Fareeha began to make her way down her lover’s body, kissing and licking at her breasts, her ribs, her stomach. Love bites bloomed red and purple in her wake, and Angela squirmed slightly, her hands combing through straight black hair.

When Fareeha drew level with Angela’s pale blue panties, she eyed the growing wet spot there. Angela bucked her hips impatiently, prompting Fareeha to hold her down so she could drag her tongue up the wet fabric.

The medic gasped in surprise, Fareeha’s tongue sending wet heat straight into her core. Fareeha grinned as she stripped the panties off, settling back between her milky thighs a moment later. She examined Angela intently, watching lines of slick drip down her ass, her lips soft and so very pink, a small clit poking out at the top of her slit, the whole thing crowned with blonde hair trimmed into a neat triangle. Hooking her strong arms around those thighs, Fareeha looked up at Angela, who stared back with pupils blown wide with both lust and love.

“May I?” she asked, and Angela’s head fell back with a soft groan.

“Please!”

With that, Fareeha dove in, parting the glistening lips with a hard lick. Her hands kept Angela still as she rolled her hips, crying out. Thick lips and a wonderfully talented tongue explored, licking, sucking, nibbling softly. Angela moaned as her tongue flicked against her clit, thighs trembling in her grasp. Pale hands tangled into her dark hair, pulling incessantly.

Her soft, wet tongue drew patterns over Angela’s slit, switching between sharp, focused licks and broad sweeps of the tongue. Occasionally, she would thrust it inside of her cunt, and Angela would always let out the sweetest of moans at that. She just tasted so _good—_ Fareeha could eat her out all day.

Fareeha watched Angela’s expressions as she worked, loving to see her enjoying herself so thoroughly. Her soft pussy was always so sweet, and Fareeha devoured her happily. Angela nearly screamed when she focused in on her clit, sucking the hard little bud into her mouth. Already, Angela was shivering, her hips straining to buck up to Fareeha’s mouth. She grinned slightly, gently pushing her hood back with her lips before flicking her clit against her upper teeth with her tongue.

Angela really did scream at that, tensing up as her orgasm drew near.

“Fareeha—oh, fuck—I’m gonna cum,” Angela cried, thighs squeezing. Her hands tightened in Fareeha’s hair almost to the point of pain, and Fareeha only had to flick her tongue a few more times before Angela came apart at the seams, rocking her cunt against Fareeha as she came.

Fareeha licked her up attentively, watching as her face relaxed in post-coital bliss. Her thighs twitched each time Fareeha’s tongue passed over her over-stimulated clit.

Crawling up over her girlfriend’s body, Fareeha showered her with kisses. Angela giggled, wrapping her arms around broad shoulders and giving her a warm kiss. Fareeha sighed happily, falling onto her side and holding Angela close. She listened to Angela’s heart slow down and her breathing even out, ignoring the wetness between her own thighs.

“I love you,” Angela murmured, and Fareeha smiled.

“I love you, too, ya hayati.”

The pair lied together in sweet silence, Angela recovering, Fareeha waiting patiently.

Suddenly, a small, warm hand slipped under the waistband, fingers dipping between soaked folds. Fareeha’s eyes flew open with a gasp of pleasure, seeing Angela’s smirk grow.

“Ange—” Fareeha started, only to be cut off by a wonderfully soft pair of lips on her own.

“Shh,” Angela murmured, watching Fareeha’s brow furrow and her hips jerk into her hand. “This is okay, yes?”

“Alqaraf, yes!” Fareeha gasped, her eyes falling shut once more. Angela rolled her onto her back, stripping off her boy shorts and returning her hand to her pussy. Making sure she was positioned over the towel, Angela laid down over Fareeha, kissing her neck softly, and used one thigh to brace the hand between Fareeha’s legs.  Fareeha moaned as Angela rubbed her cunt, holding her close to her. Angela bit and sucked at her exposed throat and chest, earning more soft gasps.

Angela’s hand was sure and steady as she circled Fareeha’s clit, her cunt leaking onto her fingers. She sucked on one hard brown nipple, her eyes closed in concentration as she fingered her lover. Fareeha could hardly hold still, her hips bucking, and if it weren’t for Angela’s thigh sandwiching her hand to her cunt, she would have thrown it off.

“Inside?” Angela brought her head up to ask, and Fareeha nodded desperately.

“Please, Angela!” the soldier begged.

Two slender fingers slipped inside easily, making Fareeha whimper. She wanted more; her nails dug into Angela’s shoulder blades. A third finger joined the other two, curling up to press against her front wall deliciously. Fareeha gasped as they hit just the right spot.

Fareeha’s hips rolled to Angela’s rhythm, moans and gasps spilling from her lips. Angela smiled against her breasts, and Fareeha immediately zeroed in on the wet heat of her mouth against her skin.

“Angela—your mouth, I want your mouth on my clit,” Fareeha gasped, gently pushing the medic down towards her cunt. Angela happily obliged, moving down her body, positioning herself to finger her and lick her clit rapidly. Fareeha was growing closer to orgasm, and struggled to hold her hips still for Angela, who hummed into her cunt gently.

Angela pumped her fingers harder, flicking her tongue against the little bundle of nerves.

“Up a little, ya hayati,” she heard Fareeha breathe, recognizing the signs of her partner’s approaching orgasm. Her head tossed back, her back arched, muscles clenched tight, stiff as a board. Angela did as she was asked, and Fareeha suddenly bucked, hard, and cried out, her pussy clenching down on Angela’s hand.

Angela knew the drill by now. She pulled her fingers out just in time for Fareeha to cum in a rush of fluids, soaking her neck and chest and leaking onto the well-placed towel below her.

“Angela!” Fareeha cried, her hips wobbling as she rode out her orgasm. Angela smiled in satisfaction, knowing that she was the only one to have ever given Fareeha such an intense feeling. She helped her partner through her orgasm, licking her gently until she collapsed back down. She smiled and began to clean them both up.

By the time Angela had wiped off with and thrown the soiled towel on the floor, Fareeha was fast asleep. Angela giggled slightly and crawled into bed, too tired to deal with the mess any more than she had, and curled up next to her girlfriend.

Fareeha rolled over to her, throwing a warm arm over her waist and pressing her chest to Angela’s back.

“I love you,” Fareeha murmured, and pressed a kiss to her partner’s soft blonde hair. Angela smiled, bringing one of Fareeha’s hands to her mouth and kissing her calloused knuckles softly.

“I love you, too, meine schatz. Forever.” She felt Fareeha smile against her hair, and then they were both asleep.


End file.
